


Waking up into Unknown Lands

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 小胡和小六去了外星^^





	Waking up into Unknown Lands

「陳裕添！」無線電裡傳來溫柔的聲音，陳裕添彎下腰去，撿起一塊灰撲撲的石頭，放在掌心裡，「你人呢？」

他嘗試呼出一口氣吹開石頭上的塵埃，只是讓面罩浮起一層很快散去的水霧。

「我在外面。」他簡短地說，低頭看了看手腕上通訊器屏幕上顯示的坐標，「北緯23.2度，西經126度。」

「你怎麼跑到外頭去啦？」胡建鑫的無線電那頭尖銳的金屬摩擦聲突兀地衝進陳裕添的耳朵裡，讓他下意識隔著面罩摀住自己的耳朵，「還不跟我說一聲。」

陳裕添知道他是去取離開基地要穿的防護服，反正離基地很近，他有點可惜地看著那塊從自己手裡掉下去的石頭，乾脆蹲下身去盯著發會兒呆。

「我想出去嘛。」他彷彿在自言自語，胡建鑫的腳步聲他已經聽到了。

「你在看什麼？」穿著一樣看上去有些笨重的防護服的胡建鑫走到他旁邊，看到地上那塊石頭，「看石頭呢你？你怎麼這麼有意思啊？」

「那能看什麼？」陳裕添站起身，踢開那塊石頭，回頭看看罩在巨大透明防護罩裡的基地，又抬頭看著前方。

荒涼的星球，連塊石頭都十分少見。

他們不被允許接近遠處連綿的高峰，據說那些溝壑就像迷宮一般，進得去大概出不來。

還有肉眼可見的狂猛風暴，飛沙走石，卷著石頭的氣旋高度他們都很難描述。

『喂，胡建鑫，你說以前是不是有人進去了，就沒出來過啊。』陳裕添在會議上聽到這條禁令，忍不住扭頭低聲問他。

胡建鑫忍不住想笑，可是這是在開會。

『也許吧。』他安撫地拍了拍陳裕添的手腕，『說不定真有什麼人……傻乎乎的就去了。』

陳裕添眉毛一挑，像是明白他話有所指。

「現在我們進入了星系恆星的陰影面，好像還真沒有什麼好看的呢。」胡建鑫嘆口氣，拍了拍陳裕添的背，後者彎下腰雙手撐著膝蓋，靜默地看著前方。

在胡建鑫看來，這樣的靜默不甚適合陳裕添。

但是陳裕添比他想得更快地直起身子，伸手去拉他。

「你說會起風暴嗎？」陳裕添的聲音恢復了活力，他們回頭去望基地天空上方巨大的灰黑色星球，這裡跟地球不太一樣，黑夜會漫長一些，溫度會更低。

所有從地球前往這裡的移民者都沒有勇氣去嘗試在籠罩在寒冷和風暴的基地外呆著。

「會吧。」胡建鑫的目光投在遠處的一線黑色物體上，那是在這個星球上很常見的小型旋風，卻也有可能變成巨大的風暴，「走吧，我有驚喜要給你的。」

他們倆加快了步伐，趕著在旋風抵達那片高峰和溝壑前回到基地。

他們跑得急了，會在地面上有小小的騰起。

這，也和他們的故鄉那麼不同。

 

 

手指摁上沾著水汽的按鈕，胡建鑫順手扯過毛巾擦了擦自己微微潮濕的頭髮，穿著拖鞋拖拖沓沓穿過客廳走進他和陳裕添的房間。

他們的房間跟所有人的都一樣，簡潔，密閉。

陳裕添裹著睡袍，腿上蓋著被子，抱著膝蓋坐在他自己的床上，腦袋靠著窗子隔著玻璃往外看。

窗外可以看到基地外一片昏暗，狂風挾帶著石礫撞著護罩。

陳裕添剛來的時候極端不適應這種生活，更兼這裡的一天時長跟原來不同，抱著枕頭就往睡得好好的胡建鑫被窩裡鑽是常有的事。

『放心啦，護罩不會真的有問題的。』胡建鑫睡得迷迷糊糊，還得留著精神騰出一隻手揉揉他毛茸茸的腦袋，最後索性把陳裕添往懷裡一摁就繼續睡著了。

現在陳裕添慢慢習慣這裡的生活了，一覺醒來懷裡多出個人的事情就沒有了。

當然現在經常是胡建鑫和陳裕添臥談會聊著聊著，陳裕添就扛著被窩枕頭擠過來了。

還好床大，還好他還沒胖到連陳裕添躺著的地方都擠沒的地步。胡建鑫聽著陳裕添的呼吸聲，看向窗外。

如果他們還在地球上，陳裕添大概會被柔和的月光籠罩著，這樣入夢。

他昨天剛剛提議乾脆把兩個人的床並在一起，還沒等他行動，陳裕添就趁著他去洗澡的時候這麼幹了。

胡建鑫有些咋舌，又有些驚喜。

「驚喜呢？」陳裕添看到他走到床邊，盤腿坐在床上看著他，「你不是說有驚喜的嘛？這是……什麼？」

「我在離開之前特意把它冰凍起來，只是一直都忘了。」胡建鑫把手裡還被冰凍著的新鮮花朵放到陳裕添手裡，「走之前……只是突然擔心再也看不到。」

他有幾分感慨，看著陳裕添專注盯著花朵的視線，忍不住露出一個微笑來，手指伸過去撥了撥陳裕添有點長的劉海。

陳裕添那雙白淨修長的手捧著矜持地在盒中綻放的花朵，小心翼翼地，生怕把小心隱藏著帶著走了了幾十光年距離的珍貴植物毀去。

「帶了這麼遠，卻又不告訴我。」陳裕添小聲說，皺了皺鼻子，轉過頭去看昏天暗地的外面，「這裡一點都不像地球，又能保存多久呢。」

他們看不到那顆常年懸在空中，遮去大半天空的灰黑色星球。

胡建鑫叫它Proioxis，他說那是先導者對那顆星球的稱呼。

陳裕添沒有怎麼學過英文，自然讀不好它，幾次被胡建鑫笑著捏著他的鼻尖糾正以後乾脆放棄了。

「也許會很久吧。」胡建鑫拍了拍他的肩膀，陳裕添裹著被子蜷在他的腿上，他的視線仍然投注在那被冰凍的花朵上，輕輕打了個哈欠，「睡吧。」

 

 

陳裕添依然像個小孩子，不多一會就沉沉睡去。

胡建鑫看著他毫無防備又帶著入夢後甜蜜的睡顏，枕著自己的胳膊轉過頭去。

他們來到NGC5897星系作為移民者的時間也不短了，可他還記得陳裕添死倔著要跟著一起來的樣子。

時常在他腦海裡徘徊，他想起來就會微笑。

飛行漫長，太空中寂靜而無趣。

他嚇唬陳裕添，那麼無聊，你這種小孩子肯定受不了。

陳裕添把手裡的杯子放下，不服氣地看著他。

四川火鍋那麼辣，都沒有你走了那麼可怕。

這多像這個人笨拙可愛又倔強的表白呢。胡建鑫想起來就覺得好笑，最後卻注意到陳裕添趁他不注意也喝了酒。

『小孩子不許喝酒。』他想去拿那個酒杯，陳裕添端起來一口喝掉，嗆得眼睛發紅。

『我想好了！我真的想好了！』陳裕添放低了一點聲音，揚起眉毛，『我就要跟你去，你別說我沒有考慮好。我一個人在這兒沒意思。』

胡建鑫望著他的眼睛，看到了他眼裡的認真。

飛船慢慢飛上太空，陳裕添看著那片離他們越來越遠的樹林，轉頭看看他。

那些花花草草，還有樹木，他又怎麼會沒有感情呢。

於是胡建鑫覺得他把花朵冷凍了一起帶去那個遙遠的地方真是一個明智的決定。

那裡有花花草草，這也是從地球帶來的；那裡荒無草木，這便是唯一的勃勃生機了。

於是在穿過Tannhauser gate的時候他們和很多人一樣選擇了出艙太空行走，像在漫無邊際的太空翩翩起舞。

陳裕添握著他的手，指著那些閃耀的光。

『胡建鑫！快看啊！』

胡建鑫握緊他的手，去看那些閃耀的C射線。

『那是C射線。』他輕聲說，他們倆一同面朝著那些射線，一直到他們的飛船飛出很遠。

『我就說了…我才不會後悔跟你一起來。』陳裕添沒有任何動作，說出來的話讓他覺得有萬千感慨壓在心頭。

他想，是啊，這麼美麗壯觀的情景，他若是一個人看到，會覺得那太孤單。

他也不想這些情景只能銘記於他一個人心裡，而接下來遺憾陳裕添不會看到。

他也想拿出被冰封的花朵，可是依然覺得這不是時候。

於是他們沉默地站在飛船狹窄的太空行走步道上，直到無線電裡傳來讓他們返回艙內的通知。

 

 

他們香甜一覺過後，風暴挾帶的沖天的砂石已經消失了，天還未亮。

「我不想睡了，我想去那裡看看。」陳裕添被子一掀，急匆匆地穿著拖鞋踢踢踏踏跑去掛著防護服的房間，胡建鑫想要攔住他，卻又笑了笑跟著一起去取防護服。

他們踏著砂石，一邊標記自己的坐標，耳機裡可以聽到一片寂靜中沙沙的聲響。

「拉著我的手。」胡建鑫走在前面，回身對陳裕添說，看著他笑彎了眼跳著過來，握住他的手。

他沒有說話，只是握住胡建鑫的手，他們走進了曲折的峽谷。有時頭頂只剩一線暗色的天空，有無數星星，還有Proioxis擋住大半的縫隙。

陳裕添其實不知道他們會去到哪裡，可是他那麼信任胡建鑫，哪怕穿過這片峽谷他們會落入一個新的世界。

他想，反正還有胡建鑫。

反正他們會一起看到。

「喂，你好像…很熟悉的樣子啊。」陳裕添一邊和胡建鑫一樣小心翼翼擠過狹窄的縫隙，一邊問，「你是不是有偷偷來過啊，你老實說。」

他的語氣一點都不能用咄咄逼人來形容，聽到無線電裡胡建鑫笑了一聲，還是一樣柔和的聲音。

「有區別嗎？」胡建鑫擠出縫隙，消失在狹窄的視野裡。

「嘿！」陳裕添著急地伸手，然後站住了。

面前是寬闊的荒涼的平原，一路跟著他們而來的繁星漸漸黯淡下去，他突然感覺自己只能聽到胡建鑫無線電裡平穩的呼吸聲。

「是不是很害怕我剛才就不見了？」胡建鑫的語氣裡有輕鬆的笑意，也許他還想習慣性地去揉他的頭髮。

「哪有啊？」陳裕添嘴硬，胡建鑫的手搭在他的透明的面罩旁，「你難道不應該回答我的問題嘛？」

胡建鑫沒有說話，面對著陳裕添，面罩沒有遮住他的笑。

他的另一隻手伸過來，就像從前在地球上，現在在基地裡他捧著他的臉一樣。

有光順著胡建鑫防護手套漏進他的視野裡，陳裕添意識到，他們又迎來了一個風暴之後的白天。

「這個地方好不好？」胡建鑫湊過來，他們倆的面罩輕輕碰在一起，雙子太陽從Porioxis剩餘的天空鑽了出來，「陳裕添。」

陳裕添幾乎定在那裡，然後眉眼終於笑開來。

他也用雙手去捧住胡建鑫的面罩，點了點頭。他們的面罩碰在一起，悶悶地砰砰響。


End file.
